


The Sea Will Set Us Free

by jiaolong



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hell, One Shot, Queen of Hell, Sandcastles, Unexpected Visitors, sabrina just wanted to go to the beach, shores of sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaolong/pseuds/jiaolong
Summary: With Lilith on one shoulder and Lucifer on her other, she needed a break from being a pawn in their little game of trying to assert dominance over the other. She needed a break from Pandemonium and the only way to get that was to leave.With only one place in mind to go, she ends up running into someone she thought she would never see again. She doesn't know whether to be happy or annoyed by his presence, but by the end of it, I think she has it figured out.
Relationships: Caliban & Sabrina Spellman, Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, calbrina - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	The Sea Will Set Us Free

The sound of waves crash against the shore, thrashing carelessly through whatever may lie in its path. The sky up above is painted in a pale blue. Not a cloud in sight, the sun beats down with a piercing heat.

The noise of the damned souls moan into the daylight with such sorrow that Sabrina almost feels bad for them and the eternal torture being inflicted upon them. The other side of her chimes in that she also has no idea what they had done in their lifetime to have warranted such punishment. They could have been terrible people— people like Jimmy Platt. With that thought, she pushes onward towards the beach while trying her best to block out the wails of the caged up souls.

Some part inside her told her to come here— the shores of sorrow. She was laying down in her room, after finally getting a moment to rest. With everything going on, she was beyond restless. She had to get out— anywhere she could— by herself to try and clear her head. And when she asked herself where she wanted to go, the only place that came to mind was this place.

Not bothering to change, she kept her black half leggings on and a bright green tank top adorned with a lace frill at the top. Slipping a pair of flip flops on, she was out the door with only one thing on her mind.

Making the trek through hell, she can see the beach right up ahead. The air all around her has a crisp bite to it and as a gust of air surrounds her, a shiver lurches through her body.

_Maybe short sleeves wasn’t the best option._

As she closes the rest of the distance left, her feet are met with the grainy sand that covers the beach. As it collides with her toes, she takes note of how warm it is— from the sun beating down on it all day. To her left, rows of evergreen trees of all different sizes stand tall as the tower over the beach, scraping the sky.

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and inhales the sea’s air: cold, salty, and sweet tangy wood. The scent fills her entire body leaving herself feeling utterly invigorated— alive.

Pulling her eyes open, she takes another look at the surroundings in front of her, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Finding solace in her now empty head, she pushes forward onto the beach— her body feeling lighter than when she arrived.

“Well, hello again”, comes an all too familiar voice.

Spinning around on her heel, she is met with the sight of Caliban in front of a huge sandcastle again. The memory of the first time they met— here on this beach with him in front of a different sandcastle— comes hurtling to the forefront of her mind.

“Caliban”, she gasps.

Letting her eyes roam over his body, she takes in the sight of him. Black pants that end under his kneecaps with a charcoal grey long sleeved shirt— and to no one’s surprise, is left all the way open.

_Is it so hard to button a shirt?_

Shaking her head, she forces herself to get something out— anything out.

“Ho-How”, she stutters as her eyebrows pull together inwards.

The last time she had seen him was when she froze him in stone. He sat there silent and completely immovable from being calcified in that grey colored hunk of rock.

_How the heaven did he get out?_

A smile blooms across his face, casting his gaze down as a chuckle rumbles its way out.

“You know princess, I don’t know how many times I have to keep reminding you of this”, he pauses as he brings his gaze back up to meet her confused one, “I’m made of clay”.

Her face drops at the dawning realization.

_Oh heaven._

“Well sorry that I keep forgetting about your _condition_ , but you’re the first person I’ve ever met that has been made out of dirt”, she bites out.

“Clay”, he corrects.

She doesn’t respond— at least not with words. Instead she opts for glaring daggers at him and his smug face.

“And what are you doing here?” He quips while returning his gaze back to the sandcastle he is sitting in front of.

Crossing her arms in front of her, “That is none of your business”, she says while raising her chin up into the air.

“It was just a question”, she isn’t looking at him, but she can hear the smirk in his voice.

Turning back around she starts to walk further onto the beach away from him. She came here to clear her head, not to haggle with Caliban. She has enough stress in her life; She doesn’t need anymore of it which is the only thing that he will offer her.

Kicking her flip flops off, she crosses her legs and sits herself down on the sand. It’s not damp, but it is definitely colder than the other sand. Reaching down, she grabs a fistful of the coarse sand. Loosening her grip slightly, she lets it fall through her grasp. The black sand scrapes against her fingers as it slides through them and returns to its previous location.

As the waves crash onto the sand in front of her, some droplets spray into the air— landing on her. Grabbing another fistful of sand, she lets it fall from her grasp and into the sand again. A gust of wind blows around her, causing her hair to fly to the right. She would enjoy this more if Caliban wasn’t right behind her doing whatever the heaven he is doing.

Her mind was clear, but now all she could think about is him and how he was able to escape and that he is here— right now— on the beach with her.

_How the heaven am I supposed to clear my head now?_

Another sprinkling of water hits her, but this time the droplets land across her face. She wipes her face and begins to shiver. To make matters worse, another huge rush of wind flurries through the air.

It’s an easy fix really, she just has to move further away from the water. The problem is, moving further away from the water means moving closer to _him_. Another spray of water is thrown into the air causing her skin to break out in goosebumps as her whole body trembles.

Sighing loudly into the crisp air, she grabs her flip flops and gets off the sand. She walks upwards until she can feel the sand get warm again. Even with her head down, she can feel Caliban’s gaze on her. Dropping her shoes into the sand, she lowers herself onto her knees before rubbing the skin on her arms to try and warm herself up. Lying back onto the sand, she lets her arms rest at the side of her while her knees are bent upwards.

She takes a deep breath in and closes her eyes— letting the scorching sun warm her up.

“If you wanted to go closer to the water, you should have worn something warmer”, his voice rumbles into the air.

_Well thanks for pointing out the obvious._

It’s wishful thinking to believe that simply ignoring his presence will make him leave her alone— obviously that isn’t going to happy. If anything it will just spur him on to goad her into giving him a reaction.

A loud sigh escapes her lips before she turns around onto her stomach. With her elbows in the sand, she uses her hands to hold her head up.

“What are you even doing!” She calls out, thoroughly annoyed.

She watches as the corner of his lips quirk up— delighted to finally be at the focus of her attention.

“Building a sandcastle”.

Looking around at the other sandcastles, she notices the slight differences they each have. But it’s how similar they all look that raises a question.

“Wait, did you build all of these?”

Stopping his task at hand, he focuses his attention on her. With a small smile splayed out on his face, he nods his head.

She lets one arm fall onto the sand while her other hand takes over balancing her head that is tipped slightly to the left. Curiosity thoroughly piqued, she pushes for more information.

“Why?” she asks.

A smirk spread across his face, “I’ll make you a deal princess. You tell me why you’re here and I’ll tell you why I build sandcastles”.

“Really?” she asks, confused why he cares so much.

Pushing his weight up off the sand, he brushes himself off before making his way over to where Sabrina is sprawled out. A short distance later, he is sitting in front of her with his legs crossed.

“If there is one thing I know about you is that you have an insatiable curiosity. Just as you’re curious, I too am curious. I come here a lot so I know this isn’t a place you like to venture”, he finishes, answering her unspoken question.

Mulling it over in her head, she begrudgingly acknowledges that he’s right. Of course she’s curious, she hardly knows anything about him— let alone something intimate like this.

“Fine”, she drawls.

As soon as he hears her agree, another huge grin forms.

“I needed to get away from hell”, she casts her gaze downwards before carrying on, “I was stressed and just had a million things on my mind. I finally got time to just relax and I just couldn’t seem to find a way to unwind. I needed to clear my head and when I thought of somewhere to go, this was the only place I could think of”, she finishes, realizing that her voice was at a whisper.

Casting her gaze back up, she meets his expectant eye watching her closely— borderline studying her. What surprised her was that she didn’t see pity or judgment, but instead saw what could only be described as sorrow. Trying to escape his concerned eye, Sabrina redirects the conversation.

“Your turn”, she says, offering a tight smile.

It’s his turn to look away from her, staring at someplace just over her shoulder.

“It calms me”, his deep voice rumbles, “Whenever I need to calm down and clear my head, I would come here”, he looks down at his hands that are curled up in his lap before continuing, “One day I started making them and it ended up helping me. Creating something out of nothing; Being able to mold sand into whatever I could think of made me feel less lonely. Everyone here is made _in_ hell while I’m made _from_ hell. So, I just kept up with it. Whenever I had free time, I found myself coming down here”, he whispers.

Her heart clenches at his revelation, she knows he is opening up to her in a way he hasn’t before.

“I like that”, she whispers. Pushing her weight up off the sand, she mirrors him— sitting across from him with her legs crossed.

Meeting his gaze, she smiles before continuing, “I wish I had something like that— something to do that calms me”.

A lopsided grin forms on his face, giving him such a young boyish look.

“You could help me if you want. I don’t know if it will help, but you could try it and see if you like it”, he offers.

“I've never built one before”, Sabrina answers, casting a shy glance his way.

His face falls as his eyes widen in disbelief.

“You’ve never built a sandcastle before?” he asks incredulously.

She shakes her head which causes him to raise both his eyebrows.

“Greendale doesn’t have any beaches. It has forests— _a lot_ of forests, but no beaches”, she finishes.

“We could change that”, he pauses to reach a hand out to her, “I could teach you”.

Her face erupts in a smile— showing off her teeth. Raising her hand, she places it into Caliban’s larger one. His hands are rough with callouses marring his skin. As he interlaces their fingers together, she feels a jolt go through her body— similar to electric.

It was so unexpected that it caught her off guard.

_What the heaven was that?_

Semi lost in thought, she barely recognizes that Caliban has already stood up until he begins tugging on their conjoined hands to help her get up. Now that they are both standing, she waits for him to let go of her hand.

But—

it never comes.

Instead, he begins walking towards where he was before with her hand still in his larger one. She knows that she should pull her hand away, but for some reason, she doesn’t want to.

Making their way to the other side of a sandcastle, he stops at a section that still needs to be built. He leads her to walk in front of him— so she is closer to the sand castle.

“Sit down here”, he whispers, his warm breath ghosts over the shell of her ear.

Crossing her legs and sitting down on the soft sand and feels Caliban sit down around her. With a leg on each side of her, his body engulfs itself around her own.

“I already wet the sand over here, but that’s the first thing you have to do”, he speaks lowly into her ear, the closeness making her try her best to suppress the shiver threatening to shake its way through her body.

She nods in response to let him know she is listening.

“Grab a fistful of sand”, he instructs.

Grabbing as much sand as she can in one hand, she uses the other to grab another fistful. She can feel him lean closer into her before reaching across and placing his hand at the back of the row of sand.

“Put the sand right by my hand”, he breathes into her ear.

She can feel a faint blush claim her cheeks as her body begins to heat up. The feel of his chest— hard and strong— is pressed against her back. His arms caging her tiny form into his larger one. Whether Sabrina is thrilled to admit it or not, his proximity has an effect on her.

Plopping the sand where he instructed her to, she watches as he pats it down and skillfully shapes it to resembles the shape of a brick.

“And that’s it, you keep doing that over and over again till you get to the top”, he finishes.

The only response she can muster is a nod— again. No longer cold from the wind and sea spraying on her; Now her body feels as if it is on fire. The air around them is blistering, making it hard for her to swallow.

The next time she grabs sand, he places his hand over hers and helps her shape it into another brick— showing her his technique when he shapes them. Despite how strong he is, she is surprised by how gentle his touch is. The way his fingertips ghost over her hands as he shows her how to form it into the correct shape.

She doesn’t know why she is reacting like this to him.; This isn’t the first time they have been alone together. She has always been drawn to him and sometimes she watched him or held her gaze on him a little longer than necessary. 

But this—

this is something _entirely_ different.

She takes note of his hands: how large they are, how certain veins pop up above his skin, how his nails have a layer of black sand underneath them, how long his fingers are. The sight of his hands does things to her, causing something low in her stomach to stir.

After three more times, he asks if she wants to try it by herself.

“Okay”, she whispers.

With her mouth being so dry, it’s hard to talk any louder.

Getting to work she grabs more sand, places it down, and starts to shape it like he showed her how. It’s just the distraction she needs. Forcing herself to focus on the sand pulls her attention away from Caliban— allowing her body to cool down.

Leaning back a little to examine her finished work, “I did it”, she calls out, smiling to herself.

Turning her head as best as she can to look at Caliban, she is met with a matching smile.

“Yeah", he confirms, smiling, "You did it”.

Turning back towards the sandcastle in the making, she grabs more sand and gets to work. She works in silence, him watching her from behind as she bends the sand to her will.The only sound that can be heard is the wind gusting through the air, the crash of waves against the shore, the sound of the trees swaying in the air, and the wailing souls still caged in spot.

“You know for someone trying to get away from hell”, he quips, effectively breaking the peaceful silence, “I hope you realize that this is still considered hell”, he finishes.

She stops in the middle of what she is doing and take a long inhale, utterly annoyed again.

“Fine”, she snaps, “Since we’re playing on technicalities, I needed to get away from Pandemonium”, she grits out while resuming to her task.

“If it’s not too much of to ask my lady, why would you need to get away?” he questions, “Are you not enjoying the throne?” he adds a beat later.

“It’s not the throne that’s the problem”, she mutters.

A silence ensues again and nobody talks for a long time.

“If it’s not the throne that is troubling you, what else could possibly be in Pandemonium that bothers you so?”

“It’s stupid”, she whispers, shaking her head as she pounds more sand down.

“If it is affecting you like this, then it’s not stupid”, his voice rumbles in her ear.

Taking a deep breath, she tries to steady herself before she begins talking.

“It’s Lilith and Lucifer. In the beginning it wasn’t as bad, but overtime it has gotten worse”, she pauses before continuing, “They are using me as a pawn in their stupid little power play. Fighting for dominance over the other and I’m stuck in the middle of it”, she finishes, leaning back against Caliban’s sturdy chest.

“Why do you put up with it?”

“I don’t know”, she drawls, shaking her head, “In the beginning it wasn’t as bad, so I didn’t mind it as much. I mean, it’s nothing new. They are always trying to find dominance over the other, so it didn’t really come as a surprise”, she feels Caliban shift their weight before he starts to delicately caress her arm.

She doesn’t like to admit it, but the small gesture that he offers does help.

“It just got worse as time went on; I guess I just assumed it would calm down eventually and that’s why I put up with it”, she pauses as she takes another deep breath in.

“But it didn’t”, he finishes for her.

“No”, she lets out a long sigh, “No, it just got worse and now I’m stuck in the middle of it”.

He pauses for a moment before speaking, “Sabrina, you’re the queen of Hell. You are the rightful owner of your throne. Whether you choose a side or not won’t change the fact that you have partial dominion over hell. Nothing they can do will change that”, he whispers.

She was so lost in what he was saying she barely noticed him snake his arm around her midsection to pull her closer to him. She might have had a problem with it if it hadn’t made her feel so safe and protected. Safe from her problems, from harm, from her insecurities, safe from everything— that there was nothing in the world that could hurt her.

“You tried to just let it play out, but it still hasn’t resolved itself. The only way for it to stop is to put an end to it yourself or stop playing into their games”, he finishes, his voice deep and low.

Sabrina doesn’t like to think about it because she knows she cannot keep up what she has been doing. She also acknowledges that Caliban is right— she has two choices. It gives her some consolation that she has a solution, she just doesn’t like thinking about it because it’s not something she looks forward to dealing with.

Eventually, she allows her head to slowly nod.

Laying her head back onto his shoulder— by the crook of his neck— she closes her eyes and breathes in the air.

“Thank you”, she whispers.

She opens her eyes and turns her head to the side in order to catch his gaze.

A small smile frames his face and Sabrina can’t help but smile as well. Letting her gaze cast upwards, she looks into his eyes. Those blue eyes that make her feel as if she is drowning. Instead of making her want to pull away, they pull her in more— like a magnet. Dark blue on the outside and icy blue as it goes inward towards his pupil. Eyes that are so open and expressive towards her yet she feels as if she has barely scratched the surface with him. Eyes so vast and expansive that they remind her of the sea— the further down you go, the more you discover.

“I’m glad I could help princess”, he breathes out.

The heat from before has crawled its way back with a vengeance. She notices that his breathing has picked up, as he draws his breaths in and out at a quicker pace then before. She can feel how tense his body is, coiled up like a spring that could snap at any moment. The air is thick and pulsing all around her, as if it’s charged with electricity. The rest of the world around her fades away and soon it’s only his face that she sees.

As she licks her lips, she watches his eyes cast downwards for a few moments before snapping back to her eyes. She doesn’t know who starts to lean in first, but when their lips meet in the middle, she feels that same jolt she felt when they held hands. His lips— softer than she had imagined— were gentle and searing hot against her own.

She feels that familiar pull low in her stomach from before awaken again, but this time stronger— more demanding. It didn’t come alone, it brought about a hunger that consumed Sabrina. Reaching a hand upwards, she placed it on his cheek and deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he repositions her body by pulling her closer to him and seating her in his lap.

She could feel one hand on her lower back as his other hand snaked up around the back of her neck and started to caress the base of her head. Just the touch of his lips to her own made her feel sparks ignite all throughout her. She had never felt anything like this before— but now that she knows how good this can feel— she doesn’t want to stop.

She feels her body slowly being lowered to the floor. As her back makes contact with the ground, she feels the sand underneath give way to her weight. Their lips stay sealed together as Caliban maneuvers his body over hers. Licking her bottom lip— asking for permission— she opens her mouth to let him in. With an arm at both sides of her head, his body envelops hers, effectively enclosing her in.

It’s the way he rolls his tongue against her own that makes her body shiver and whimper into his mouth— which seems to spur him on. Turning his head the other way, they lock lips in a bruising kiss that she feels all the down to her toes. Placing a hand on his chest, she makes a slow trek up to his collarbone, around his neck, and up into his lush blonde curls.

The longer the kiss goes on, the more her head clears— each concern falling one after the other like dominos until she is free. Free from being confined by her stress, from her fears, and free from the worries that have been adamant on keeping hold of her.

She can feel the heat from his body radiating off of him and blanketing her in warmth. And when he moans into her mouth, she hikes a leg around his torso and can feel the ever present bulge straining against his pants. She doesn’t have to see it to know he is well- endowed.

With the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, the swaying of tree branches through the wind, and the little grunts and soft moans that escape his lips, she has never felt so good in her life. She doesn’t want to go through her life only experiencing this once. She doesn’t want this moment with him to end.

And that is something she is willing to let herself admit.


End file.
